


Imagine my touch on your skin

by Crazy_little_witch



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Insecure Steve, M/M, Phone Sex, Smut, Top Danny "Danno" Williams, honeypot-mission, no WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_little_witch/pseuds/Crazy_little_witch
Summary: Steve's on a honeypot-mission, when he, quite unexpected, needs Danny's help.And what is Danny supposed to do? Talking his partner through, obviously.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started to re-watch H5O and this... well, happened... My first fic in this fandom and for sure not the last. This story is finished, and the second chapter and epilogue will hopefully be posted tomorrow or the day after.
> 
> I'm not happy with the title, but couldn't think of something that fit better.
> 
> As I'm not a native speaker, please bear with me. This work is not beta'd.
> 
> I don't own the characters or series and no money is made by this.
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions make my day - so please let me know what you think.
> 
> Enjoy!

Danny was sitting at his desk, despairing over some long overdue paperwork. His hair ruffled, where he, quite literally, had tried to tear it out. Still on desk-duty after the latest injury, he could only wait for updates on their current case. Which of all possible scenarios had turned into a fucking honeypot-mission with Steve their only viable option to follow it through. God only knew why.

The Ex-SEAL wasn't even that attractive or charming and social skills were alarming at best. Danny tried to reason with himself to distract him from all the ways this could go awry. And the worst was, he couldn't be there, damn it. His fucking moronic sexy as hell soldier couldn't buy groceries without getting into trouble and he of all people... wait... HIS soldier? Sexy as hell? Danny's head began to spin and he let it drop on his desk. Hard. Now it was official, he had turned mad. Steve would have a field day.

Did he really think about his friend like that? „Oh damn fucking hell... I hate my life!“Although this might be the explanation why he had read this last paragraph at least five times without knowing what it said... hmmm... Before he could work himself into a frenzy his phone rang.

„Yes, Kono?“ There could only be bad news, when Kono was calling instead of Steve. She and Chin were on the stake out, while the other man was with their suspect slash future informant Victoria Almeida, the wife of a mob-boss. „What happened?“ Danny already felt his anxiety rising.

„The boss wants to talk to you. There seems to be an... well,... issue...“ Danny heard her snickering before she connected him with Steve. An issue? What the hell...? „McGarrett, I swear to hell, if you managed to get shot on a fucking honeypot-mission, where you're only supposed to seduce a willing, a fucking willing woman...“ He had to take a breath, which gave his partner the opportunity to interrupt him. „Would you not yell at me, Danny? For once?“ The tiredness in these few words, stopped Danny in his tracks. He wondered what actually happened.

He took another deep breath, „Ok, Steve.“ Alone, in his office with noone around, he could admit he was worried. „I'll listen.“ Now, that he had calmed down, he could hear water running in the background, it almost sounded like a.... „Are you hiding in the bathroom, Steve?“ And there his temper got the better of him. Again.

„As humbled as I am, by your worry about me,“ and wasn't it a relief, that Steve knew him so well, „stop bitching around, Danno.“ Danny sighed, the adrenaline ebbing down. A bickering Steve was a safe Steve, at least for the moment. The cough in his ear reminded him, of their audience and the mission on hand.

„Ok, I'm sorry, don't get your knickers in a twist, babe. What's up?“ A long silence followed. Steve's next words almost hesitant. „There might be a... minor problem...“ Danny leaned forward and propped himself up on his ellbows. „A problem?“ His partner was quiet for so long, that Danny started to keep an eye on the clock. When Steve was indeed in the bathromm, with their suspect in the bedroom waiting for him, they wouldn't have too much time, before this woman got suspicous. „Come on, babe. Talk to me. Tell me how can...“ 

„I can't do it, Danny. I just can't have sex with her...“ What? „What?“ He must've misunderstood the other man. Surely Steve didn't mean he couldn't... Ok, even Steve got older and they had a lot of stress as of late, but Danny was sure that topic would've come up, if... or not. They never talked about really sexual things... And wouldn't that be a shame, if Steve wasn't able to...

„Oh my... She's just not doing it for me, okay? She's not my type. Clear enough?“ Danny was glad, Steve couldn't see him right now. Glad, it was just a case of non-existent attraction, got him grinning. That was so much better than... and he got side-tracked once more. Focus, Williams! „And I don't have problems to get it up,“ another barely suppressed giggle from Kono. „...it's just...“ 

The sentence ended abrupt and the cop wondered whether his partner felt he already too much. Alas, with their case on stake, now was not the time to be shy. „It's just … what? And doesn't she look a bit like Catherine?“ He pulled her picture up. Yeah, as he thought. Tall, dark, slim build. Running water was the only sound from the other side of the line. „Steve? Babe, you still with me?“

„Yes...“ Steve's voice was rough and even deeper than usual. „I know, she looks like Catherine. And that might be part of the problem... It's just,... well... damn it, Danny. Do I really need to say it? Fuck... she's not you, ok?“ The last bit wasn't more than a murmur. Danny felt all blood rushing south, heat pooling in his groin. That's not, what he'd expected. Clearing his throat, he fell back into his chair and desperately tried to think of a way to proceed.

„Well, ok... ehm...“ He could do this. Probably... First of all, „Kono, Chin. I need you to go offline. I will take over from here.“ He couldn't continue with these two in his ears. „Aye, brah.“ Chin's voice was gentle. „We're off.“ Danny waited patiently until he was sure, the rest of their team was gone, before he spoke again.

„What do you need me to do, babe?“ His partner was a private man. And not only having to admit he needed help with this mission, but also to his feelings for his partner and best friend... Danny didn't even want to think about what this did to the other man. After tonight, they would need to have a long and nice talk, whether Steve liked it or not.

„I've already told you, Williams.“ Uhuh, and wasn't the SEAL in a bitchy mood. „Yeah, see, I'm a pretty good detective, I got that right the first time.“ Danny knew his voice lacked the usual snark. „But here's the thing, babe... What do you need me to do exactly? Shall I talk you through or do you want some good old phone sex? Because there's no way, you get to walk out of this hotel room without the information. The FBI would skin us both.“

Steve sounded exasperated. „I don't know, ok? That's what you wanted to hear?“ Danny imagined how his partner ran his hands through his hair. „I'm completely out of my depths here, Danno. This never, never ever happened to me!“ With each word, Steve got louder, before he reigned himself in, Back to whispering, he continued. „I've done these kind of missions before and there was never a problem. And now? Now? I don't even get hard!“ Quite contrary to Danny at the moment, who was once more glad to be alone. He coughed awkwardly and hoped the elite-soldier couldn't read his mind.

„I took one look at her fucking beautiful body, lying on the bed, waiting for me... and I... I panicked, Danny. Ok? I fucking panicked. Because the only thing, I could think about was, that I won't cheat on you. And were not even a fucking couple. I don't even know whether you're bi or interested in that kind of relationship with me and...“ Danny was amazed. He never thought the day would come, he'd hear Steve *as bad-ass as they come* McGarett ramble.

„I am and I am. Although I never imagined us to have this conversation via phone or at all, you know.“ Danny thought he had shocked the ex-SEAL into silence. „We don't have much time left, so let me be as plain as possible. When we settle on phone sex, do you want me to be the top or the bottom in this theoratical scenario? Because I'm game with both.“ There was really no point in putting it delicately. His words earned him even more spluttering from his beloved partner.„I … well I mean,... usually I... ugh...“ And wasn't that a surprise?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter number is now up to 4 - this one got longer than anticipated *lol*
> 
> Enjoy!

The thought of Steve submitting to him, was a massive turn-on for Danny. His cock was hardening further, and warmth radiated through his body. He was tempted to just go with it, consequences be damned. But in the end, he was too much in love with the other manto take advantage of the situation. Steve had trusted him with this, had opened up to him, not knowing how Danny would react. And he was determined to show his partner how much he was cherished. While he took the lead, of course.

„Step into the shower, babe, and get all nice and clean for me.“ Danny could hear Steve stripping down and than the sound of water got louder. He swallowed hard, as he imagined the ex-soldier naked and wet. Over the years he had seen his friend bare chested often enough, but he'd never seen him completely in the nude. „Are you everywhere that tanned?“ Steve laughed fondly at the unexpected question. By now he was accustomed to the quirky thoughts his partner's mind came up to from time to time. „Really, Danno? Your choosing this moment to ask me that?“

The tight feeling in Danny's chest eased a bit at their lighthearted teasing. „Well, as we finally seemed to stop pretending, I thought this was exactly the right moment. But fine, don't tell me.“ Another cackle. „I won't. You'll have to find out for yourself.“ Danny grinned. „Oh I intend to do just that, babe.“ A crash and a low curse got him alert. „What happened, Steve?“ A murmur. „Sorry?“ „Nothing, Danny. I might have dropped the soap.“ 

While laughing at his hilarious friend, the detective considered how to proceed. It's been a long time since Danny had done anything resembling to phone sex, let alone with a man, and he didn't know where to start. He scratched his head. „We'll need some rules for this, Steve. Can you do that for me?“ An affirmative hum. „Good. First rule, honesty. We both need to be absolutely open, ok?“ „Yes, Danny.“ 

„Thanks. Good to know, we finally agree on something.“ He was grateful for the chuckle from his friend. They could definitely do with a bit less tension. „Ok, we'll cover the basics now, but we'll have a talk later. So, I've been with men before, although that has been years ago. How much experience do you have?“ 

„There were men in the NAVY, a blow-job here, a hand-job there. Nothing serious though. And it all stopped when I got with Catherine.“ So it had been serious between those two. Danny had always wondered, seeing how adamant Steve had been, about Cath not being his girlfriend. His heart clenched as he thought about her. This would be another topic for their talk.

„What about penetration?“ The blonde felt himself blushing all over. He'd never been one for openly discussing this stuff or for dirty talk. But with Steve it seemed only natural. „No. Not... yet...“ The spike in arousal left Danny lightheaded. So Steve considered doing this with him? „You really trust me that much, babe?“ His voice cracked. „God, Steve. You don't know, what you're doin to me. I've wanted you for so fucking long, never considering you would feel the same. Tell me, that you actually want this. With me. Tell me, this isn't just because of this fucking mission, but...“ „I've wanted you for years, Danno. Wanted you from the beginning, the moment we met. Make me come, than fuck me later.“ Danny's heart pounded in tandem with his rock hard erection. His panting was met with a groan from Steve. 

„Are you touching yourself, babe? Getting hard for me? Come on tell me.“ „Yessss... Danny, your voice, god, please, don't stop talking.“ Danny had been hard from the beginning, but now he seriously considered just creaming his pants to take the pressure out of it. With one hand he gripped the base of his cock to refrain from coming on the spot, with the other he unzipped his trousers. Pushing his hand in. Relief flooded him.

„Second rule,“ he gasped. „You will follow my orders. All of them, to the dot.“ He bit on his lip to suppress the desperate sound trying to escape. He was still too close to the edge. „Will you do this for me?“ „Yes, Danny.“ Desperate to get any oxygen into his lungs, he sucked in a quick breath, before he kept talking. „Move your hands over your tight abs, slowly... Get them all soapy. Stroke with your fingertips over your nipples, just slightly. Are they sensitive already? Imagine my fingers,... my tongue on your skin. Tasting you for the first time...“ He revelled in his lovers needy whine. „You want me to suck you, taste you? Want me to mark you up? Claim you as mine?“ 

„Yessss...“ a hiss. „You're doing so good for me, babe. Now, stroke with your left hand over your throat, feel your rapid pulse under your skin, follow it up to your hair. Imagine my fingers, touching you, massaging your scalp, my mouth behind your ear. Nipping at it, marking you where everybody can see. Mine to take,... Aaaah...“ Oh, this was escalating fast. 

„Yours, Danno. All yours. Need it... Your words alone are getting me harder than ever. Need you...“ Danny hoped Steve would be as vocal, when they finally did this in person. „Hmm... I am too... uhuh...“ Danny's control lapsed for a moment and his hips pushed up into his fist searching for much needed friction. „Uh... hell... Steve... what you are doing to me...“ „Danny...“ The desperation in Steve's voice was tangible. „Yeah. Keep your hand in your hair, babe. With the other you can stroke your cock. One stroke, Steve, not more!“ Danny almost came in his pants when he heard Steve's whimper. „God, Danny, wish it was really your hand, your fingers, your mouth on my cock. Oh my god... please, please, please, let me touch myself...“ 

Danny hadn't known he could be as aroused as he was right now. And yet... He wanted to Steve to feel the rush, the exhilaration of being with someone you loved. Although he relished having control of the mad SuperSEAL, he also wanted to take care of him. „Steve. Babe, me too... I wished it was me, with you in this room. I want to see you all desperate for me...“ Before tonight he'd an iron grip on his desire for his boss, but now, that the dam had broken he never wanted to stop. He craved the other man's touch, his voice was hoarse from lust. „Slick your fingers, soldier. Suck on them and get them nice and wet. Let me hear you.“ Danny's cock freely leaked pre-come, slowly pooling in his navel. He pushed his pants and boxers all the way down to his knees, getting all barriers out of the way. He would probably need a new chair after this, but he'd worry about this later.

„What are you laughing about?“ Annoyment clearly audible in the shaky voice, Danny sobered up enough to respond. „Oh, you'll see, honey.“ He slid with his fingers through the pre-come, gathering some and went back to stroking his own cock. Groaning at the slickness surrounding his raging hard-on. How was he supposed to last? 

„Good, enough of that, boy.“ The blonde winced, not sure whether he crossed a line, but the sigh on the other side sounded more curious than rejecting. „You like being called names? I want you to finger yourself, pet. Slowly. Get a feeling for what's feeling good. Tease your anus. Stroke it.“ „Hmmm...“ „I want you to push one finger inside you, Steve. So you'll feel it while you're fucking her. Everytime you move your hips to fuck deeper into her pussy. Imagine how I will feel there, how I will stretch you. Did you ever have a cock up your ass? Being all filled up? Do you think you could come from my cock alone, me pounding into you?“ „Oh god... Danny,... Danny...“ „Move your finger, Steve. In and out, get as deep as you can.“ „Danny... stop,... aaaah... I'm gonna...“ 

„Stop!“ With a growl he loosened his grip around his penis. „We can't have you come yet, can we, boy?“ The frustrated sigh telling him, Steve had stopped as well. Looking at the clock he was surprised only ten minutes had gone by. But it definetely was time to get his partner out to their suspect. „Get out of the shower, babe. Time's up.“ He took the lack of a witty comeback as his consolation prize.

The water stopped running. „Third and last rule, Steve. As soon as your out of this door you'll not answer or react in any way to my words. No matter what I'm saying, unless I'm telling you to get out there. Understood? Actually I don't want you to speak at all. And don't kiss her. Your mouth is mine. And I don't share.“ Not everybody could handle Danny's possessiveness, so he waited with baited breath for Steve's reaction. „Yes, Danny.“

They both took a deep breath. They had stalled long enough. „You know, Danno, I truly never imagined us going at it like this. With Danny chuckling in his ear, Steve opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm deeply sorry for the slight delay. I had to practically re-write the entire chapter and got distracted by other ideas that popped into my mind, while doing so *lol*
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Steve swaggered over to the bed, his hips slightly swinging. He knew his tanned, toned body turned others on, women and men alike. „Yeah Steve, show her your body, let her see how wet you still are, how eager to finally getting to her. Let her feel the envy that she gets you only because she sold herself over to the enemy.“ Steve did what Danny had asked of him, unconsciously moving to the rhythm of the music playing in the background.

„Would you dance for me, babe? Strip for me, if I'd asked you to? I bet you would. You're such a damn show-off. Always pulling of your shirt. Letting others oggle you. I bet you'd love to make me all hot for just by moving to some song. Roll these hips, make her crazy with lust.“ Oh, wasn't that a picture to treasure, hmmm... Danny sitting in his chair, desperate, watching him getting his kit off. Maybe he even could give him a little lapdance... ugh...

With the last fading accords, he looked up to the woman on the bed. And for the first time since he had left the bathroom, their eyes met and held each other. „Show her how hard you are. Touch yourself, tease her with the view.“ Steve widened his stance and stroke with his dominant hand over his hot shaft from tip to base, bathing in the feeling of not being in control for once. What ever happened in this room tonight, it was is partner who orchestrated it. He relished this thought.

He cupped his balls with the other hand, moaning silently. The woman moved, coming up to her knees as she crawled to him. „Oh yes, show me, let me taste. I want it...“ Her mouth moved over his flat stomach, locking around his navel, her breath hot on his skin. Another groan. „Aaaaah... She's touching you, isn't she? Naughty girl...“ Danny's mirth clear. Her lips trailed further down, following the dark hair to his groin. She nibbled on his hipbone, while her hands fondled him gently. Looking up, she silently asked for permission. With his nod, her lips closed over the tip of his cock, sucking hard on him. He threw his head back, his hands in her hair.

„Oh, I think you're enjoying this far too much, boy.“ Danny tuted in his ear. „We can't have that, can we, Army man?“ Steve growled at his teasing friend, but got another few seconds before Danny spoke again. „Pull her off... Naughty boys don't get rewards.“ Steve had a hard time not lettinh on how frustrated he was, when he pushed the woman back on the bed. He couldn't help the little whimper under his breath, which was mercifully only audible for his partner.

„Get on the bed, babe. Part her legs, make room for yourself. Trail with your rough fingertips over the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. Make her tremble. I want you to crawl up to her, show her that these muscles aren't just for show. Let her feel the danger, when you scrape her throat with your teeth.“ He followed Danny's lead to the dot, sliding between the woman's parted legs, settling in. He trailed his fingers up and down her legs. Drawing patterns on them, that let her shiver with lust. He kissed his way up, holding his weight on his arms, getting to a rest in the classic push-up position, lowering himself slowly onto her body, pressing her down into the mattress. Her mimic showed, she was actually impressed by his Show.

A heady moan escaped her, her voice hoarse in his ears. She threw her head back onto the pillow, giving him access to her vulnerable throat. Sucking on her jaw, he moved one hand up, carressing the pulsing vein in her neck. „Please...“ Steve wouldn't deny her this wish. Leaving her jaw for a moment, he moved his head slightly to the side, than bit down hard. Leaving marks on her white skin. „Yessssss...“

„You're so well-behaved for me, babe. Making her feel so good. Now, move back down. Work her nipples. Lick them for me, get them wet.“ He did. „Now blow at them.“ The woman's back arched up at the sensation. „Want me to do that to you? God, I hope, you have sensitive nipples, Steve. I do so love to play with them.“ Now, the whimper was loud enough for everybody in the room to hear.

Steve swore to himself, he would get his payback. Danny was a fucking tease. As soon as he got out of this room, he would torture the blonde for hours and hours. „Love your voice too, baby. I'd never told you before, but sometimes the sound of your voice is enough to get me hard. In the middle of a briefing, at crimce scenes... doesn't matter.“ Steve felt his cock twitch. He knew Danny did this on purpose to rile him up, but damn, he wouldn't give his friend the satisfaction.

With gritted teeth, he moved down again, giving her breasts the attention she begged of him. She writhed under him, hips rolling up to get him touching her where she needed it the most. „Ah you know, buddy. Sometime's I tease you just to get you go all SuperSEAL on me. You're so sexy, when you glare at me, Steve...“ Torture. This had to be some new form of torture. How was he supposed to Keep from coming? Steve grunted in despair. At this pace, he wouldn't be able stop himself much longer. Of course his partner seemed to sense his dilemma. „Slow down, babe, we don't want this to be over too soon.“ The brunette sighed, the relief loosening his tensed muscles.

Lazier in his movements now, he followed a trail of freckles down her waist, where he nuzzled into her skin. It was soft, her smell reminding him of hot summerdays and flowers. He longed to learn what Danny would smell of. He continued his downward path, until he could smell the tangy aroma of her sex. Looking up at her, their roles reversed from before, he gave her the same courtesy as she had. „Yes, please... Don't stop,...“

He pushed at her knees, an order she followed pliantly, opening heself even further. Delighted by her willingness, he bent down once more, dipping his mouth between her labia, sucking shamelessly on her enlarged clit. The slurping must have been loud enough for his partner to hear, as the guttural rasp of Danny's voice proved. Sending a shiver down Steve's back. „Jeez babe, what are you doing to me,... oh god...“ Yeah, he could relate.

The woman's hips pushed up, eager to get more of his lips, more of his tongue on and in her. Steve pushed her back down, a firm hand on her stomach, to Keep her where he wanted her. Coming up for a breath, he slid his fingers through the slick glistening between her labia, and licked it from his fingers. By now, she moaned constantly. Determined, he stimulated her clit directly, while pushing two fingers into her. 

With a cry, she came under the onslaught, massaging his fingers with her clenching muscles. Steve watched her coming down from her orgasm, taking Deep measured breaths. „God, Steve. I don't even remember when I've been that hard. I'm leaking so fucking much, right now...“

The woman tucked at his hair, pulling him up to her mouth. He shook his head, distracting her with gently guiding her up on her knees, laying back on the bed himself. Contentrating on her arousal, he had been able to wrestle some of his Control back into place. His breath had evened out and he wasn't on the verge of embarassing himself anymore. He hummed to let Danny know, he could continue. „Good boy.“ He could hear him purr. „I really thought you would lose it, babe. Glad you're still with me.“ A chuckle. „But remember, boy, you don't get to come, until I say so.“ Steve swallowed hard. „Yeah, forgot about that one, didn't ya.“ Indeed he had...

„Come on sexy eyes, fuck me. Fuck me now!“ The woman kneeled over him, her patience finally running out. He couldn't agree more with her. „Let her put the condom on you. Maybe she'll do it with her mouth... did she deepthroat you, babe? I could, you know... I love to choke around a nice thick cock...“ Steve huffed out in surprise. He imagined Danny's touch on him, pictured the other man with his lips around his shaft and completely missed how she rolled the condom down his length. „Baby, I need to ride you. Need you inside, come on... come on...“ Desperation made her voice thick with lust.

Steve maneuvered her so, that she had both knees on either side of him, gently guiding her down with one hand, while holding his cock steady with the other. She took her sweet time, but finally he felt her hot tight warmth around him, sliding into it inch after inch. With her hands on his pecs she braced herself and lifted herself up, before slid back down. They moaned in unison. 

Danny hadn't said a word for a while, but Steve could hear him clearly by now. The pants his soundtrack to him fucking the suspect. He had her hips in a bruising grip, controlling her movements. The music had stopped at some point, the fast slapping of skin on skin loud in the silence.

„Oh fuck, you're feeling so good, so good... harder, please... God, I'm coming again... yeah, like that... aaaah... don't stop, don't sto... aaah...“ With his fingers deep in her firm little ass, he pulled her down hard. „Damn, Steve, come for me, babe... Fuck, fuck I'm gonna...“ Hearing Danny coming as well, he pushed once, twice more, falling over the edge into white bliss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our sweet and adorable half-baked Cookies...
> 
> It wasn't supposed to get angsty, and than it happened nonetheless. But don't worry, Danny will rescue his madman from himself.

„Ten minutes, Steve.“ The implied 'to get your cloths back on' went unsaid. Danny cleaned himself up with some tissues he'd found in Steve's drawer, while listening to the heaving pants on the other side of the line. „Get dressed! I'm heading to the hotel now, babe. Don't you dare, leave without me!“

He'd already called ahead to Kono and Chin, so he just closed his laptop and went to get his keys. He wondered where they would go from here. He'd been honest, when he told Steve he'd wanted him for years. To be so close to finally getting there... The thought alone had his heart racing.

A thought occured to him. He called Kono again while pulling out of the parking lot. „Hey Kono, I'll be there in fifteen. Keep an eye on McGarrett for me. Will ya? Don't let him go!“ He was grateful, she didn't comment on what she witnessed earlier.

Breaking every speed limit on his way through the city, he stopped with screeching brakes in front of the police tape. He got out of the car and looked around. He saw Chin and Kono talking to one of the FBI agents. He waved at them, letting them know he went on the search for their infamous teamlead.

He had planned to quickly pick up his partner and be on his way home, but it seemed he first had to find the madman. Knowing the former SEAL's usual MO to simply ignore everything that had even remotely to do with emotion, he wasn't surprised to find Steve hiding just out of sight, lurking between two vans of the SWAT team. Slumped shoulders, a downcast look and shuffling nervously from one foot to the other.

Yep, exactly what Danny had expected. He assumed the only reason Steve was still around, was that Danny had asked him to. Like he always did, come to think of it... God, Williams, a great Detective you make... Why hadn't he seen it earlier? And by now Steve had probably already convinced himself, Danny hadn't been serious and this whole thing was a mistake. Shit...

With as much confidence as Danny could muster right now, he wandered over to his best friend, and right into his personal space. He could feel the tension radiating from the taller man and sighed. „Hey babe. You ok?“ No reaction. Yeah, not so promising that. But never one to step back from a challenge, he hooked his fingers into Steve's belt and pulled the tall man close. 

His heart broke a bit, when he heard the sniffle coming from the now trembling man. „Shh... Let me take care of you, yeah?“ A shrug was all the answer he got. And that just wouldn't do. Danny rubbed Steve's arms up and down in an attempt to get him warm, but it was fruitless. The shaking only growing more noticeable. Stroking his arm in silent reassurance, he tried to think about how to help his best friend.

Knowing he might push Steve too far, he decided to take the risk. Pushing to his full height, he grasped Steve's shirt and hold it in a tight grip. „Pet. Back down!“ Steve stiffened even further at the order, before he deflated suddenly and collapsed with a sob in Danny's arms. The tension bled out, what was left was a trembling mess of a man. „Hush, baby. It's all fine. Don't worry.“ Soothing Steve with his voice and slow rubs on his lower back. „I've meant what I said earlier. I do want you. And I'm not going to leave you. Never!“

Out of the corner of his eyes, Danny saw someone approaching them. Chin stepped in and stopped the man with a shook of his head. It seemed, their team had decided to give them some alone time. A smile tucked at his lips. He would thank them later. 

Focussing on the man in his arms, he loosened the embrace to be able to look up into Steve's face. „Look at me, babe. Please.“ Hesitantly, Steve lifted his chin, their eyes meeting for a moment, before he looked away again. „You know, I'm incredibly proud of you, babe.“ He stopped. „Not for making this woman coming twice, mind you.“ A huff, but even this tiny reaction gave Danny hope.

„You've opened up to me. Trusted me to take care of you.“ This time Steve gave him a hum. Danny, happy to be on the right way, continued. „So, pet, please trust me just once more.“ Steve nodded and shuffled closer, pressing back into Danny's body and burying his head in the curve of the blonde's man neck. 

He ignored the wetness seeping into his shirt. „I love you, Steve. I've loved you for years now. And I'm so happy, we've finally got here. To be honest, I'd really like to kiss you now, do you think you're up to it?“ Steve stepped away with an incredulous look on his face. „Are you serious?“

Danny beamed up at him. „Hi, babe. Back with me?“ Tears completely forgotten, Steve crossed his arms with unhurried movements, a shy smile forming, that never failed to warm him up. „So what's with all this boy-calling thing. You're into BDSM now, Danno?“ It was easy to fall back into their lighthearted teasing and Danny gladly joined in. „Didn't hear you complain, babe. Quite contrary actually. Let me think,... what did you say to me? My voice alone would...“ He quipped right back. 

The shorter man ended up in a stranglehold, Steve's hand over his mouth. Huh, he didn't see that one coming. „I did certainly not.“ He relaxed. His SuperSEAL with his freaking ninja skills was back. Danny leaned back into the firm body that hold him tightly pressed to Steve's chest. Not able to reply, he opted for the only thing he could do and stuck his tongue out to lick Steve's palm. He was delighted by the desperate moan, this elicited from the soldier. „You're a god damn tease, Daniel.“ Swearing under his breath, Steve moved his hand away, but still held Danny in his embrace.

For a minute they watched their colleagues packing up their things, ready to retire for the night. Danny noticed the FBI agent from earlier heading in their general direction again. So he turned to his partner, raised up on his toes and he gave the man a peck on the lips. „We should head home as well, babe.“ Steve frowned at him before his gaze wandered to the man in Danny's back than back to the blonde. „Yep. Definetely time to go.“ With a goodbye to others, they effectively ditched the agent and left the scene hand in hand.

„So you love me, hmm?“ Danny grinned. „Say it again.“ „I love you, you goof.“ He felt the glare more than he saw it in the darkness around them. He pointed a finger at Steve. „And nope, you don't get to glare at me, boy. I know your little secret now. I think a better behaviour is in order.“ 

Yeah, he would never let Steve hear the end of this. He still smirked when they parked on Steve's driveway.„What were you laughing about earlier?“ Danny giggled. „Ah, babe. You should probably buy a new chair for your office. Tried to clean it, but you know...“ Steve's indignant cry followed him all the way to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! I've done it! This is my first finished multy-chaptered story. 
> 
> This chapter was originally planned as the epilogue, but the two dorks just didn't want to shut up and drive home. So it got longer and longer and became a whole chapter *lol*
> 
>  
> 
> Hope, you liked it!


End file.
